Human King
The Human King (人間の王, Ningen no ō) is one of the main antagonists of Helck and is the current monarch of the human world. He, alongside Mikaros and Rafaed, is also responsible for the artificial awakening of the humans. Appearance The king's face is hidden behind a metallic mask. He also donned a light-colored robe over his body. The king's body underneath his robe looks like a pile of flesh with the heads of the Four Human Kings. His main head being the one of the King of Domination. Human King Face.png|The Human King's main face underneath his mask. Human King Body.png|The Human King's body. Personality The Human King appears to be very cold, emotionless, merciless and seems to be a rather prideful individual, using his magic to force Alicia and Zell to kneel before him. He was also wicked enough to use his magic to force Cless to kill his own brother Helck.Helck Manga; Chapter 48, page 10 History One ancient overlooking the protection of the terminal containing the minds of Ancients transferred his conscience to a former King of the Humans and took over the King's body. Afterwards, the Ancient spent centuries killing people under the influence of the "Will of the World". Creation of the King When the king was four separate entities their thirst for ambition could not be fulfilled. However, Mikaros managed to satisfy their desire by merging them together. T Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Human Assault Arc Save the Humans Arc The Human King commands the soldiers to fight Rafaed and Mikaros. The Human King reveals that there was an existence that Mikaros did not notice. The Human King then shows the group a portal to "the future you wish for". Vamirio, Helck, and others confront an illusion of the Human King, specifically the King of Control. The King explains what he knows about the world. He then confirms that the Ancients are indeed extinct. However, the few remaining Ancients transferred their conscience into a terminal to live on in spirit. The Ancients can steal bodies of others through their technology, the King of Control took a former King's body to protect the terminal containing the minds of many Ancients. The King of Control lastly explains, to his knowledge, what the "Will of the World" is and what else he knows about it. The King of Control ultimately wants to take control of Helck's body, in exchange he will turn all awakened humans back to normal humans. Asuta and Vamirio are in great disagreement with the Human King. Helck ultimately declines the King's offer. Helck asks the Human King to release the humans from the King's Curse. The King creates an illusion of Sharuami before Helck that embraces him. The King lastly reveals that he wants to transfer 100,000 minds from the terminal to citizens of the Empire. The Sharuami illusion then grabs hold of Helck's head and attempts to attack his mind. Vamirio tries to help, but is attacked by a defense matrix. Before Vamirio is able to destroy the area of illusions, the Human King's mind is invaded by the "Will of the World". The Human King makes a desperate attempt to attack Helck, but unfortunately fails. Helck demands for the Human King to release Sharuami and the humans. The Human King makes a plea to the demons to stop Helck before disappearing. Shortly afterwards, the Human King, now influenced by the Will of the World, reveals his real form and begins mutating. The snow starts to fall again as well. The Human King begins attacking everyone. The Human King uses the lost technology on top of his own magic to combat Helck and the demons. However, Helck and Vamirio manage to easily destroy the technology. The Human King is capable of using a healing spell to tend his wounds. The Human King projects a large beam of energy. The Human King then uses illusions to slow Helck down. The Human King reveals that as long as a part of the body isn't destroyed, the king is capable of returning to normal. Helck, however, is capable of putting out more damage than the king can regenerate from. Suddenly, Helck stops to hear the king's cries of wanting to save the Ancients. One of the ancients within the terminal reach out to contact Helck and asks for Helck to destroy the terminal, Helck reluctantly completes the ancient's wish. Afterwards, the Human King is eventually defeated. Abilities & Powers As the ruler of his entire kingdom, the king has the complete authority over the kingdom and its resources. Through unknown means, the king was able to survive being stabbed in the head, he was also somehow able to completely mask his presence from Asuta.Helck Manga; Chapter 63, page 13 Magic The King's Word:'''Helck Manga; Chapter 47, page 1 A powerful spell, which allows the king to take total control of someone's body, which is defined as giving an "command". This magic also gives the king full control over all artificially awakened heroes of the human world. Alicia described his words as "feeling heavy", as if they're pressing down her body. While this particular spell seems to be flawless in the first glance, those with a seemingly strong enough will are able to overcome it, such as Helck. A noble also noted, that if someone views an other person in their vicinity as a higher existence, they are able to break free from the king's influence. Alicia and Zell were able to break free from it due to the presence of Helck. Another possible weakness of this magic is, that the king is not able to use it on demons. He tried to kill the demon Asuta by taking control over Sharuami, instead of forcing the demon to kill herself. '''Summoning Magic: The king is able to summon objects such as a dagger out of nowhere. Illusion Magic: The king was able to create an illusion of himself from an considerable distance to lure Helck and Vamirio deeper into his castle. He is also capable of creating illusions of others. Energy Projection: The king can create large energy blasts. *'Wave Cannon' (人間王との戦い, Ningen-ō to Notatakai): Healing Magic: *'Heal' (治癒, Chiyu): Power Absorption: *'Power Deflection:' Magic Nullification: Equipment Dagger: He possesses a dagger, which he can summon out of nowhere. He uses the dagger in conjunction with his magic and freely controls it with his mind alone. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *His appearance heavily resembles that of King Baldwin from Kingdom of Heaven, especially the mask. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Nobles